


Pranks are fun, until they're not.

by Incest_is_Wincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Boys Kissing, Chuck Sucks At Being A Father, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Matt Cohen As Michael, Michael Is A Douche, One-Sided Attraction, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Incest, Texting, Top Lucifer, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incest_is_Wincest/pseuds/Incest_is_Wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer sneaks into Gabriel's room and messes with his stuff and he thinks it's funny until he's being tackled to the ground by his very pissed off brother.</p><p>I'm bad at summaries! ;-; </p><p>Rated Explicit for chapter 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _'thinking'_  
>  [Text]  
> _____________
> 
> I Own nothing but the story of course.

Lucifer peeked his head into his little brother's room to check if he was in there, which thankfully he wasn't "Let's do this!" he said excitedly as he entered Gabriel's room, he wasn't supposed to be in there since the rule was that no one was allowed to enter someone elses room without their permission but when did he ever follow the rules? he closed the door behind him, strolling towards the single bed against the wall chuckling while taking the packet of itching powder out of his pocket "This is going to be so funny." he whispered, casually opening the duvet to pour the powder all over the sheets, he smirked and made the bed so that it looked exactly as it had before he had messed with it.

"Hmm...." He looked around the room searching for something to put super glue on, his eyes landed on a small box of skittles that Gabriel would no doubt pick up when he came back into his room "Perfect." the blonde walked over to the desk that the skittles box was on, he then took a small half used tube of glue out of his pants pocket, luckily the glue was transparent so Gabriel wouldn't be able to see it "This is what he gets for being a candy junkie" he picked up the box and squeezed some of the super glue onto it "What else should i mess up?" he questioned while placing the box back on the desk.

He was about to leave the room since he wasn't sure what else to do when he noticed his brother's phone sticking out of the pocket of the jeans laying on the floor close to the door "No way, this is just to perfect" a sudden rush of excitement coursed through his body, he probably didn't have much time left until Gabriel came back to his room so he rushed to the pair of jeans and grabbed the phone from the pocket, he clicked a button on the side of the smart phone and the screen lit up showing a picture of Gabriel, Castiel, Dean and Sam all grinning stupidly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the picture and then went straight to the phone's contacts, he eagerly scrolled through the names looking for someone to send an inappropriate text to _'I'll just send it to Dean since i know he's straight and getting a gay text from his best friend would probably be weird.'_ he pressed on the screen to create a new text message [Gabriel Novak. 15:24; Hey Dean'o, I dreamt that I was your sex slave last night, it was hot — very hot. //winking emoji//] He shrugged, that probably wasn't his best sext but whatever Gabriel would still have a lot of explaining to do and that was good enough for him, next he pulled his pants down and took a quick pic of his dick and then set it as the phone's wallpaper.

He pulled his pants up before slipping the phone back into the pocket of the pants on the floor, he opened the room door slowly, looking out of the small opening to make sure that no one was out there "Clear." he whispered, grinning as he walked out of the room and down the stairs, he spotted Gabriel approaching the stairs with Balthazar "Hey, GAYbriel" he greeted with a cocky smirk, Balthazar actually laughed a little at Lucifer's nickname for their little brother "You're a great big bag of dicks ya'know that" Gabriel said angrily as he walked past his older brother on the stairs . Usually he would get upset at being called a bag of dicks but today he didn't and both Gabriel and Balthazar found that strange but they shrugged it off and went to their rooms.

\---

Gabriel opened the door to his room, walking inside, shutting the door and going over to his desk to get his box of skittles "Awesome." he smiled and picked up the box, pouring some of the delicious candies onto his hand before trying to put the box down "What. The. Hell." he shook his hand a few times to try to get the box to fall but nothing happened, it stayed glue to his hand "Luci..." he groaned, his phone buzzed from it's place in the pants on the floor "Huh?" the brown haired teen strolled over to his pants to retrieve his phone despite there being a box of candy stuck to his hand, he checked the message he had just received [Dean Winchester 15:28; WTF MAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! //angry emoji//] Gabriel raised a brow, did Dean accidentally send him the pissed off text instead of who it was supposed to be sent to? it wasn't until he noticed the text that Dean had replied to did he know that Dean definitely did not accidentally send him the pissed off text "LUCIFER!!" He blew up, seething as he ran out of his room to find his older brother. 

Lucifer was walking out the front door when he heard his younger brother scream his name, he burst out laughing and started running down the street, sure he was stronger than Gabriel on a normal basis but when he was pissed off Gabriel could easily overpower him so he ran for his life, hoping his little brother wouldn't be able to catch him. Unfortunately his hopes were crushed when he felt the smaller man tackle him to the ground, oh he was so screwed now.


	2. Payback

Balthazar couldn't help but laugh when his brothers walked into the lounge, Gabriel was bruised and bloody, Lucifer even more so "You two look like you got into a fight with a bloody bear." he struggled to contain his laughter as he spoke "Both of you sit down. I'll go get the first aid kit." he shook his head as he got up from his place on the couch, quickly going to fetch the much needed first aid kit. 

Gabriel sat down on the couch where his older brother had just been sitting, Lucifer sat on the opposite couch and stared directly at his little brother both of them just stayed silent and glared at each other while they waited for their brother to return with a first aid kit. Gabriel idly rubbed at his hand that he had ripped the skittles box off of, he would have to text Dean later to apologize and explain to him that it was his brother who had sent that text not him.

Balthazar walked back into the room with a first aid kit in his hands and Michael in tow "What happened this time?" Michael asked while Balthazar got what they needed from the kit "Luci put glue on my skittles box and sent an inappropriate text to Dean!" Gabriel said angrily "That's not all i did~" Lucifer chuckled "WHAT!?" the teen shouted "That's enough! Gabe that's no reason to beat the living hell out of your brother." Michael stared at his brothers "and Lucifer remember what happened last time you and Gabe got into a fight? do you want to get kicked out of the house again?" Lucifer shook his head and crossed his arms.

Michael and Balthazar cleaned their brothers up, putting band aids and bandages over all their bleeding wounds "Here take this." Balthazar held a ice pack out towards Lucifer for his black eye "Thanks..." Lucifer mumbled, taking the offered ice pack from his younger brother and held it against his black eye. Gabriel thanked his older brother for patching him up before getting up and going to his room. 

Lucifer stood up and smiled a little at Balthazar "Thanks again" he received a nod and a smile from his younger brother "Anyway, I'm going across the road to hang out with Crowley" he stated before heading out the front door. 

\---

Gabriel entered his room and let out a loud sigh, who knows what else Lucifer had done in here "Bastard..." he muttered while picking up his phone to text Dean [Gabriel Novak. 16:14; Sorry Dean'o it wasn't me who sent you that text, it was Lucifer.] he sent the text and then closed his inbox only to see that his wallpaper was a picture of a dick (he could only assume it was Luci's) he threw his phone onto his bed and left his room, that was the final straw! he was going to get some payback.

When none of his brothers were upstairs he broke into Lucifer's room with a bag full of things he could use to mess up Luci's stuff, first he went into his older brother's bathroom to put purple hair dye in his shampoo then he painted the shower's bar of soap with transparent nail polish. He left the bathroom and went over to Luci's bed, picking up the alarm clock that was on the nightstand, he set the alarm to go off 2:30 am and then placed it somewhere hard to find.

The door to the room opened and Gabriel's eyes widened when Lucifer walked in _'oh shit'_ "I knew you'd be in here." Lucifer proclaimed with a smirk on his face, he closed and locked the door behind him "Amateur. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." he easily found the hidden alarm clock and set it to go off at it's original time before placing it back on the nightstand "Let me guess, you messed with my shampoo and soap? you're so predictable" Gabriel looked at the ground and frowned, of course his older brother would know what he messed with.

Lucifer stepped in front of the short teen, putting his hands on the others cheeks, lifting his face to meet his forcing his brother to look him in the eye to Lucifer's surprise Gabriel brought his hand up to his face and gently brushed his fingers against the black eye he had made on his older brother's face "Sorry" he whispered. Okay that was not predictable, Luci was speechless, the feel of the teen's soft fingers gently touching his skin was a foreign feeling "Gabriel... what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly, letting his hands drop to his sides "Nothing." was Gabe's response just before he brought his other hand up to the taller male's face, seeing the scratches and bruises on his big brother's face made him feel bad for some reason, he had never felt like this the other times he had beaten the crap out of Lucifer so why did he feel like this now?.

"Gabe?" Lucifer didn't move, he just stared at Gabriel, it was strange seeing the teen so out of it "You okay, bro?" he questioned "Yea..." Gabriel answered as he eyed Luci's busted lower lip, had he done that? he couldn't remember since it had been done in a fit of rage "Sorry" he said again before standing on his toes and leaning up to kiss those damaged lips, running his tongue along the lower lip. It felt amazing to have his lips against his brother's, he should feel disgusted that he was kissing his brother but neither the fact that it was incest nor the fact that it was also a guy bothered him at all.

The taller man tensed, the moment Gabriel's lips touched his he stopped breathing, should he pull away or should he just let the kiss go on, this was his younger brother that was kissing him therefore it was wrong but he wasn't going to deny that it felt good, he let the other kiss him for a while before he finally decided that it was enough, he pushed on the short teen's shoulders and pulled away, Gabriel whined at the loss of warm lips on his own. 

"Luci..." he started "I don't know why i did that." he stepped back, he was expecting his brother to yell at him and call him disgusting or maybe even punch him in the face, what he wasn't expecting was for Lucifer to surge forward and capture his lips for a second kiss, his eyes widening when he felt the others tongue slide into his mouth. 

He had no idea what he was thinking when he kissed Gabriel it was a strange thing to do since he was the one who ended their first kiss but after he had pulled away from that first kiss he felt the need to have those surprisingly soft lips back on his. He wrapped his arms around the brown haired teen's waist and pulled him flush against him. Gabe put his arms around the blonde's neck and pressed into the kiss, twirling his tongue around the intruding appendage in his mouth.

Lucifer urged Gabriel towards his bed pushing the smaller male onto it without breaking the kiss, his one hand moved up to tangle in the soft brown hair while the other slipped beneath Gabriel's shirt mapping out the skin of his torso, stopping to pinch a hardened nipple that elicited a moan from the younger brother.

The blonde was pushed onto the bed next to Gabriel "Wait." the teen said, gasping for air "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, almost out of breathe from the heated kiss "Absolutely." Lucifer replied, grabbing his brother and kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa! where did that come from whoa! I didn't mean for it to turn out that way it just kinda happened.
> 
> Comment if you want me to make another chapter of them actually doing it XD


	3. Worth It!

Lucifer was on top of his brother again frantically kissing those smooth reddened lips, this kiss was nothing like the first two there was no hesitation it was hurried and sloppy, teeth clashing, saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths. It wasn't enough, Gabriel wanted more, flipping them over so that he was on top staring down at his brother with lust filled eyes.

Seeing the look in his younger brother's eyes made his cock twitch, he ground up against Gabriel hoping he would start doing something instead of just staring at him like a hungry dog, thankfully Gabe got the message and leaned down to press a few kisses onto his neck before biting down and sucking hard, leaving a dark red mark on his neck which would be impossible to cover up unless he wore a scarf which would be even weirder than just having a hickey.

Gabriel kissed up Lucifer's neck, then went straight for his mouth, his hands slipped under the older man's shirt mapping out the body underneath him much like what had been done to him earlier, it was so strange before he saw Luci all messed up today he had never thought about doing anything like this but now he just can't seem to stop thinking about all the things he wants his brother to do to him and what he wants to do to his brother, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off the toned body below him.

Lucifer moaned at the feeling of those soft hands roaming his body "Gabriel..." he sighed, flipping them around again since he preferred being the one on top, as much as he loved the way Gabriel was touching him he needed more "Shall we pick up the pace, little brother?" the teen stayed silent but nodded, the older of the two stripped out of his shirt and dropped it onto the floor "Your turn" he smirked and pulled Gabriel's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor next to his own discarded shirt.

Lucifer undid the buttons on both Gabe's and his own pants, the teen lifted his hips so that his older brother could slide both his pants and his boxers down to his knees, he gasped when the cold air hit the heated skin of his hardened cock "Someone sure is excited" Luci couldn't resist leaning down to lick at the head of his younger brother's cock "Ah! L-Luci don't do that" Gabriel whined, no one had ever done that to him before and it just felt weird "Alright then, would you prefer if i did this?" he slipped his pants down and since he wasn't wearing underwear it made it a lot easier to free his own hardened cock, he slid his cock against his younger brother's erection, a soft moan slipped past the teen's half opened lips "Luce... more" Gabe practically begged.

The older man smirked and gripped both of their cocks in one hand and stroked them both at a slow pace and used his other hand to grip his brother's soft brown locks to tilt his head back, giving the blonde access to Gabriel's neck "There's no way I'm going to be the only one that's going to have to explain a hickey" he laughed and leaned down to suck his brother's neck, leaving a dark red mark much like the one on his own neck.

"Hurry up Luci! i just want to feel you inside me!" Gabriel was surprised by his own words, why would he say that? he's never even had his own finger in there and now he basically just begged his brother to put his cock inside him, what the hell was wrong with him? "If that's what you want, Gabe~" Lucifer drawled, letting go of their leaking erections and climbing off of his brother and off of the bed "Take the rest of your clothes off." he ordered as he went over to his drawers to get a tube of lube out of them, he had to hold his pants up as he did so since there were half falling off. 

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes before removing his socks, pants and boxers "There! now get your ass back over here" the brown haired teen said, getting onto his hands and knees on the bed. Lucifer came back to the bed with the lube in his hand "Oh no, you're going to look at me while we do this" the blonde climbed back onto the bed and flipped Gabriel onto his back "What! No!" the shorter of the two protested, looking at Luce while getting fucked was far too intimate for brothers "Shh... we're going to do it this way and you're going to love it!" Lucifer stated with a smirk, spreading his little brother's legs to gain access to his entrance. The teen whined but then kept quite, there was know way his older brother was going to allow him to change his position. 

A finger coated in lube pressed against his virgin hole and he hissed, trying to close his legs "uh, uh, uh." Lucifer shook his head and spread his little brother's legs once again "Keep them like this. don't worry bro, I'll take good care of you" he slipped his finger into the tight hole, wiggling it a little to loosen the muscle a bit "Relax or it's only going to hurt." he said without care, if Gabe didn't want to relax that wasn't his problem "I-I'm trying..." the shorter male groaned, trying his best to relax "Where is it..." the blonde muttered as he curled his finger, trying to find that spot that would make his brother see stars.

"Ahh!" A loud moan came from Gabriel and his back arched off the bed, _finally_ he found it "Feels good there doesn't it." he licked his lips and eyed his brother, the teen nodded weakly. The taller male winked and then added another finger, going straight for the prostate "Ngah! Luce... that feels amazing..." his younger brother moaned and shivered beneath him "Just a little more and then i'll be able to make you feel even better" he promised, slowly widening Gabe's entrance.

He pulled his two finger out and covered them with some more lube before pressing them inside again, this time with a third added "Please... Luci more" Gabriel begged "What do you want? tell me what you want me to do" he whispered into the the teen's ear "I- Ah... want you to...Ah!" Gabriel tried to speak but couldn't stop the moans as his older brother's fingers kept brushing against his prostate "I want you to fuck.... me already" he panted, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red as the words left his mouth. 

"Why didn't you just say so." Lucifer smirked and removed his fingers, quickly coating his cock in lube before shoving it into his younger brother without warning "Nghh!" Gabe groaned and arched off the bed again, there was some pain but it didn't bother him since he felt immense pleasure too "Say my name, little brother" the blonde ordered as he thrust hard into him, not even giving him a chance to adjust "LUCIFER!" his brother screamed "Again!" Lucifer said, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in "Lucifer!" Gabe cried "Messing... with your... stuff and... getting beaten up was so worth it" the older man panted. 

Balthazar and Michael had both heard Gabriel scream Lucifer's name so they thought they were fighting "Stay here Balth, I'll take care of this" the oldest Novak said, getting off of the couch and heading up stairs, he didn't even bother knocking he just open the door to Lucifer's room "What's going on now-" Michael's eyes widened at what he saw, Lucifer was hovering over a fully naked Gabriel with his pants pulled down and his cock shoved all the way up the teen's ass. 

Lucifer stopped all movement when he heard his older brother "Shit..." he cursed, Gabriel stared at his oldest brother who was standing in the doorway looking at them with wide eyes "Luce... get off me!" his older brother complied, pulling out and getting off the bed, hurriedly pulling up his pants "Michael..." he said in a dreadful tone, Michael shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket "I'm calling father..." he said mindlessly as he dialed their father's number. In that moment both Lucifer and Gabriel knew they were going to get kicked out of the house.


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i had been able to write this sooner but i was just so busy.
> 
> Enjoy.

Both Gabriel and Lucifer stood fully clothed before their father who had come home from work immediately after Michael had called him "Uhh... Incest is wrong, why would you do something like that?" Chuck questioned nervously, though all of his boys looked up to him and thought of him as god someone who punished those who have sinned but the truth was that he didn't really like being the one who always had to face his children when they did something wrong, he preferred staying out of it. 

Gabriel and Lucifer both kept their heads down and neither of them answered their father, not knowing what they were supposed to say to him "He asked you a question!" Michael said angrily from his spot beside their father, obviously he was disgusted with his brothers. Gabriel flinched and then looked up at the two in front of him "I don't know why we did it.... it kind of just happened" he said softly. That only made Michael angrier "Having sex with your brother isn't something that 'just happens', Gabriel!" he shouted, making Gabriel flinch again "It was Lucifer right? he's the one who made you do it?" he managed to ask calmly, Lucifer had always been the black sheep of the family. 

"I didn't make him do anything!" Lucifer protested angrily "In fact it was him who started it!" he growled, glaring at his older brother "That's ridiculous! Gabriel would never do something disgusting like that! you're just lying to try and protect yourself like you always do!" Michael screamed. Chuck backed away a little, not really wanting to get in the middle of it, his oldest son could handle this situation better than he could so he decided it was best he just stayed out of hit.

The youngest of the three brothers spoke up "He's not lying... it's true i started it..." he said, trembling as he looked at his pissed off brother "What...?" Michael's eyes widened and he just stared at his brother "Why would you...?" he didn't seem as angry as he was before, now he just seemed confused "I don't know...." Gabe answered, shifting a little on his feet feeling very uncomfortable since his ass was still aching. 

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Balthazar who was leaning against the wall watching them scream at each other "Look i just want to get back to watching t.v in peace so would someone just bloody decide what their punishment is going to be." he said loudly, honestly he didn't actually care that his brothers were fucking each other he just wanted everyone to shut up and go back to what they were doing. 

All the brothers stared at their father waiting to see what he was going to say "i uh..." Chuck avoided looking at any of his children and just looked at the ground, he hated it when they looked at him like that "I think that they should go stay with.... for a while-" Michael cut him off "Is that it?! you want them to go stay with friends?! they committed a sin! they were having incestuous sex!" Chuck winced when his son started shouting at him, if anyone who didn't know them was seeing this they would think that Michael was the father "i-i was going to say they should.. stay with friends until i think of an appropriate p-punishment" he said nervously, he scratched the back of his head and looked up at his boys.

"Fine!" Michael stormed out of the room "Uhh... Gabriel, Lucifer go pack your things and leave... don't come back until i call you" Chuck muttered, he didn't really want to kick them out for making a mistake but he was scared of what Michael would do if he let them go unpunished. Lucifer and Gabriel went to their rooms to pack their things. 

Balthazar crossed his arms and looked at Chuck "You know you shouldn't let Michael scare you like that, if you screamed at him the way he screams at you he would probably shit himself. The only reason he thinks he's allowed to act that way towards you is because you let him." he stated casually, Balth was probably the only one in the family that wasn't at all scared of Michael when he got angry "I know..." his father said, shrugging and walking away, Balthazar sighed and went back to the couch so he could continue watching tv.

\---

Lucifer walked up to Crowley's front door with Gabriel in tow, he knocked a few times "Crowley!" he called out, hoping the older male would just hurry up and open the door. The door open and the older man stared at Lucifer standing there with his bags, his younger brother was with him "You got kicked out again? and this time you got your brother kicked out too" he could help but roll his eyes as he moved out of the way for the boys to come inside "You already know where your room is so got put your bags in there and then you can tell me what exactly is was that you did to get kicked out this time." 

Lucifer grinned and went inside, immediately making his way to 'his room' to dump his bags. Gabriel followed Lucifer but stared at Crowley, why was he wearing a suit at home? the teen wondered, though he had heard Lucifer speak of Crowley before and he'd also seen the older man going to work in the morning when he was going to school he had never actually met him.

They walked into the room and Gabriel narrowed his eyes, it almost looked exactly like Lucifer's room at home "So what are you going to tell him? you can't tell him the real reason we got kicked out of the house" the shorter of the two said while placing his bags down next to the drawers "I'm going to tell him the truth" Luci shrugged, tossing his bags into the corner of the room "Are you crazy?! he'll kick us out!" Gabe said loudly "Knowing Crowley he'll probably encourage us to do more incestuous stuff" he laughed and walked out of the room, Gabriel sighed and followed the blonde.

When they walking into the other room Crowley was sitting on his single couch, with a glass of scotch in his hand "Alright, so what did you do?" he asked with an amused grin on his face, the boys sat down on the lovers couch and just as Lucifer was about to start talking Crowley asked a question "So which brother are you? Castiel, Balthazar, Michael or Gabriel?" the teen answered quickly "Gabriel." Crowley smirked "ah so the one Luce is always messing with." he said, amusement lacing his voice.

"So are you gonna let me tell you what happened or not?" Lucifer questioned "Ah, Sorry about the interruption, please do tell" the older man replied, leaning back in his chair. Lucifer started explaining what happened and Crowley had a smirk on his face the whole time until he was told that Gabriel had kissed Lucifer, after that he was just glaring at the teen. Gabriel quirked a brow when the older man started giving him weird looks.

"Yeah and that's pretty much what happened" The blonde finished "I see, so what do you think your father is going to do when he calls you?" the raven haired man inquired before sipping on his scotch "Honestly. I don't think he's going to do anything, I'm sure he'll just wait for Michael to calm down." Lucifer answered, he looked over at his younger brother when the teen stood up "What's up, bro?" Gabriel yawned and stretched "I'm just a little tired, I'm gonna go take a nap." he stated, looking down at Lucifer with his champagne colored eyes "Okay." Luci shrugged, the teen went back to the room to get some rest, Crowley was glaring at him the whole time.

"What's with that look?" Lucifer asked the shorter man when he noticed him glaring at his little brother "Huh? What look?" Crowley asked, pretending like he didn't know what Luce was talking about "You were glaring at my bro." he replied "Oh, I didn't even notice. Sorry" the older man said innocently, Lucifer narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right but whatever, he shrugged it off and then smiled at Crowley "Would you like a drink, Darling?" the dark haired man while walking over to his liquor cabinet to pour himself another glass of scotch "Nah, m'good" the blonde said "I think I'll do the same as Gabriel and get some rest." he got up from the couch "Alright then." Crowley poured his drink and shrugged. 

Lucifer walked into his temporary room and smiled a little when he saw his little brother curled up on the bed sleeping, he gently climbed onto the bed so that he wouldn't wake the teen, he threw his arm over Gabriel and let his eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story all i know is that there's definitely going to be another chapter~


	5. Friends Are Great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I've been quite busy recently so i haven't been able to write that often ;^;

When Lucifer woke up the next morning he was alone on the bed, his younger brother wasn't in the room anymore. Glancing over at the clock next to the bed he saw it was 07:23 AM he really had slept long despite going to sleep so early the previous day, he climbed off the the bed, wondering what was for breakfast. He loved staying over at Crowley's because his food was always amazing and for some reason he cooked in the morning instead of just having cereal, Lucifer wasn't going to complain though. The blonde grabbed some clean clothes from his bag and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Gabriel was sitting at the dining room table eating pancakes for breakfast, when he had woken up Crowley was already gone and he couldn't find any cereal anywhere so he just made himself delicious pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup. It had been so awkward when he woke up with his older brother practically spooning him, at first he was freaking out but then he remembered the events of the previous day. 

He still couldn't believe that he had kissed his brother and pretty much had sex with him, not to mention that they had been caught by the one person who would make a big deal out of it. The main thing that confused him though was why he had even kissed Lucifer in the first place, he couldn't figure it out, he had never wanted to do that before but yesterday he just got the urge to.

Lucifer walked into the dining room expecting a delicious breakfast made by his best friend but instead there was nothing but a plate with a stack of pancakes on it "There's your breakfast, bro." Gabriel said, pointing over at the pancake, he refused to look at Luce "I have to get to school, i don't wanna be late." he shoveled the rest of his pancakes into his mouth and then got up, grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door. Leaving the blonde standing alone in the room. 

Well that was weird, since when did Gabriel care if he was late or not? Lucifer shrugged and went to eat his pancakes, he wondered where Crowley was. Usually the older man didn't go to work until 8:30 AM. The blonde quickly finished up with his breakfast and washed all the dishes before making himself a cup of coffee. 

He sat down on one of the single couches in Crowley's lounge, he took his phone from his pocket and sent Crowley a text asking him where he went so early in the morning, he waited 10 minutes but didn't get a reply, he sighed and started playing a game. 

\---

Gabriel groaned loudly as he sat down at his group's table at school for lunch, he crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in them "This sucks..." his words were muffled but his friends knew what he had said. 

Castiel looked over at his brother and narrowed his eyes "So why exactly did you get kicked out of the house? Nobody would tell me." he said in his usual gruff voice.

Gabriel visibly tensed.

Sam and Dean both stared at Gabriel curiously "You were kicked out?" they asked in unison. 

Cas turned to his other friends "Lucifer was kicked out too." he stated.

"Isn't it normal for Lucifer to get kicked out though?" Sam asked, quirking a brow. "Yeah, doesn't he get kicked out at least once a month." Dean added before digging into his burger and fries that he had gotten for lunch. 

"Yes. It is normal for Lucifer to get kicked out but it's not normal for Gabriel to get kicked out. Michael seemed very mad when i came home yesterday and father was already back from work so i asked them what was going on and Michael said that Lucifer and Gabriel committed a sin and were to stay over at a friend's house until father thought of a fitting punishment but they didn't want to tell me what the sin was exactly." Cas explained with a puzzled look. 

"Whoa, a sin huh?" Dean said, an amused grin settling on his face "C'mon Gabriel you have to tell us what you did." he pushed his food aside and leaned on the table, eying the other teen intensely. Sam sent a glare at his older brother "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it, Dean." 

"It's embarrassing..." Gabriel suddenly stated, lifting his head to look at his three closest friends "What?" all three of them said at the same time, confusion spread across both Sam and Dean's faces while a look of surprise crossed Castiel's face "I said it's embarrassing okay..." Gabe groaned again. 

"Well now you have to tell us! what the hell could be so bad that it's embarrassing for you?" Dean wondered "Yeah, i agree with Dean. You have to tell us." Sam agreed.  
"If you don't tell us i could always just call Lucifer and ask him instead, he would no doubt answer our question as to what happened yesterday to get the two of you kicked out." Cas pointed out.

Gabriel wanted to tell them what had happened between him and his older brother but he got the feeling that Dean would freak out on him, Castiel would probably act the same way as Michael but there would be less screaming and Sam probably wouldn't care that much because he's an awesome friend. Well he figured they wouldn't stop bugging him about it and Castiel might not be lying about calling Lucifer and like Cas said he would most likely just tell them what happened "We kissed." he muttered, there was no way in hell he was going to tell them he had his older brother's cock up his ass "Made out actually." he confessed "Michael caught us." 

Castiel's eyes widened "That would explain why he was so angry.... Incest is pretty bad." Gabriel bit his lip, expecting Cas to freak out like Michael had but he just seemed to shrug it off "Doesn't seem like a good enough reason to get kicked out to me." 

Sam laughed "That's no big deal Gabe, Dean and i kissed a few times when we were younger, he wanted to practice so he could be a good kisser for the girls" the long haired teen grinned "Sam! What the hell, why would you tell them that!" Dean said angrily, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. 

Castiel, Sam and Gabriel all laughed at the look on Dean's face. Relief washed over Gabriel and in that moment he thought _'Friends are great'_ he was genuinely surprised that non of them seemed to care but that could be because they thought it was nothing more than a kiss, they might all have a different opinion if they had known that they pretty much had sex. 

"It's not funny! stop laughing!" Dean huffed and crossed his arms like a child who didn't get what they wanted, that only seemed to make the other three boys laugh even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Sam is only 1 year younger than Dean in this story //flails.
> 
> //hiss. The next chapterrr will have some more smuuut in it.


	6. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look- i haven't forgotten about this. 
> 
> i don't know if anyone still cares but ahh here's the next chapter lol.

Lucifer was like a puppy waiting for it's owner to come home. He was walking around the house constantly eyeing the front door and texting the man who he was waiting for. The blonde had absolutely nothing to do today and Crowley was at work or so he assumed and Gabriel was still at school or with his friends.

So when he heard the front door being unlocked he smiled and rushed over to open the door "Finally, man!" he said excitedly "I was so bored without you here!" he added. Crowley raised a brow at Lucifer and then pushed past him to go pour himself a glass of scotch "So, where's that brother of yours?" he questioned while opening the bottle. 

Lucifer looked over at him with a pout "Either still at school still or with his friends, i guess" he replied. 

"Good" Crowley took a sip of his scotch before setting the glass down on the table next to the bottle and moving over to stand in front of Lucifer who had shut the door and gone to stand by the couches "So, you're bored?" he asked as he inched closer to the taller man.

"Yeah..." Lucifer sighed and frowned.

"I assume you want me to come up with something for you to do? that's why you were waiting for me to come home, right?" they were so close now that their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breath on their lips, Lucifer was slightly uncomfortable but still managed to answer with a faint "Yes"

"I have a pretty good idea of what we can do." Crowley stated, making his move he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, he's always wanted to kiss Lucifer but he would have never actually done it before despite how much he wanted to, but after hearing about Gabriel and Lucifer messing around had made him jealous of the blonde's little brother and he wasn't one who liked to be jealous so he figured if he wanted to kiss Lucifer then he should just do it, sure Lucifer would be mad at first but he would get over it so what was the harm?

The sudden contact between the two of them surprised the younger male, it happened so fast that he didn't even know how to react, before he knew it Crowley's tongue was invading his mouth and he could taste that fine scotch that the other was so fond of, Lucifer closed his eyes, actually enjoying the way he was being kissed. 

The moment he closed his eyes he began to think of Gabriel and that he was the one who was kissing him so amazingly, he started kissing the shorter male back, swirling his tongue around the other's.

Crowley gasped into the kiss when the taller man started to kiss back, Lucifer put his hand at the back of the older man's neck and pulled him back into the kiss when he tried to pull away, Crowley needed air but the blonde refused to break their kiss despite also needing to breathe.

The kiss was so much better than Crowley had imagined it would be and to his surprise Lucifer was actually really into it.

At last Lucifer pulled away and took a deep breath, without opening his eyes, the smaller man did the same.

"Well had i known you would kiss me like that i would have kissed you a long time ago" Crowley said, slightly out of breath still.

Lucifer's eyes shot open the moment he heard Crowley's voice "Crowley...?" he said, confused, due to his fantasizing about Gabriel he had actually forgotten who it was that he was really kissing. He took a step back from the older man and stared at him with wide eyes "What the hell, man!" He said in a voice slightly louder than his usual "Why did you do that!?" Crowley stared at him, a confused expression crossing his face, why was Lucifer freaking out all of sudden when he had seemed so into the kiss?

"Well, for starters; i kissed you because i wanted to and i thought it would be something fun for us to do, two why are you freaking out now? you didn't seem to care when i had my tongue in your mouth and three if you didn't want me to kiss you, you could have just pushed me away but instead you kissed me back and got quite into it" 

Lucifer cleared his throat and looked off to the side awkwardly "I- uhh.. was... thinking about-" he didn't finish his sentence, instead he just switched his attention to the glass of scotch on the table, man he could use a drink, this was such an awkward situation.

Crowley pretty much knew what was going on here, Lucifer had been thinking about someone else during their kiss, the fact that Lucifer seemed confused when he had opened his eyes after the kiss seen Crowley should have been a dead give away. Sure he was a little hurt that the one he was kissing was thinking about someone else while they were kissing but that didn't stop him from taking a step forward and leaning in to kiss Lucifer again, this time the blonde push him away and was about to say something when Crowley cut him off "It's alright, you can close your eyes and think about someone else if you want." Crowley whispered, once again leaning in for a kiss but this time he didn't quite meet the other's lips instead leaving it up to the taller man to decide whether he wanted to kiss again or not.

Lucifer hesitated for just a moment before he decided to close the gap between them to kiss the shorter man again. He closed his eyes and began to think of Gabriel again, he knew it was wrong and that he shouldn't be doing it but he couldn't help it, he just couldn't get Gabriel out of his mind. 

They made out for what seemed like ages before one of them finally broke the kiss, neither of them seemed sure which one of them had pulled away but it didn't matter.

Crowley groped Lucifer's crotch, feeling just how hard it had gotten during their make out session, he himself was equally as hard "Sit down." he said in a firm voice. Lucifer did as he was told and sat down on one of the couches without a word.

Crowley knelt down in front of the couch and opened the button and zipper on the other's pants, he gently released the blonde's cock from it confines, he wasted no time before taking the head into his mouth.

Lucifer let out a soft moan as his cock was suddenly inside Crowley's warm, wet mouth. He dug his fingers into the couch as his cock was taken further into the other's mouth. He imagined that it was Gabriel's pretty, soft, reddened lips around his erection.

The older man took the fully hardened cock all the way into his mouth and managed to swallow around the head, luckily he had no gag reflex so deep throating was no problem for him. 

Lucifer couldn't help the moans that spilled from his mouth, the feeling of that expert mouth around his cock was too much and he knew he probably wouldn't last all that long "Fuuuck, that feels good--" he threw his head back and moaned louder, then he moaned even louder when a skillful tongue swirled around the head of his dick. A hand began to massage his balls as the other stroked the base of his cock, it was all becoming too much, but what sent him over the edge was when the one on his knees in front of him had lightly grazed his teeth along his erection from base to tip, it was something he had never felt before and it was freaking amazing. 

Crowley smirked around Lucifer's cock, he knew he was about to come, he could feel the other's balls tightening in his hand "Gabriel!" the other screamed as he began to shoot thick steams of cum into Crowley's mouth, of course the raven haired man swallowed every last drop before letting the cock slip from his mouth. He got up and left Lucifer sitting on the couch to enjoy his after glow. 

He was so upset, he didn't know why he felt so... sad that Lucifer had called someone elses name when he shot his lode, he had known that the blonde was thinking about someone else so why did it bother him so much? he had some minor feeling for Lucifer that he knew but he also knew that Lucifer wasn't ever going to like him the same way, so why did this still upset him so much? He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes.


	7. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter of this ahah- 
> 
> haven't added a chapter in like... forever ^^;  
> sorry.

The rest of the day Lucifer's head was swimming, he had no idea what to make of what had happened earlier, not only had he made out with Crowley and gotten a blow job from said man the whole time it was happening he was thinking about his younger brother, he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Gabriel that way ever since they practically had sex, he hadn't ever even thought about doing anything like that with any of his brothers much less the one who he constantly fought with but now it seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

Much like Lucifer, Gabriel also couldn't stop thinking of the events that happened the previous and how he wanted to do it again, would there be another chance though he wondered. He got a sort of thrill from doing something that was so wrong and though he wouldn't admit it he actually got a little excited when Michael when he walked in on Lucifer penetrating him. 

Gabriel was surprised when Dean clicked his fingers right in front of his face "Whoa dude whats got you so out of it?" the older Winchester asked "Uh nothing… I was just thinking about something, its nothing" he answered, waving his hands, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Dean leave him alone, if he want to sit and think about stuff" San spoke up from his place on his bed. Dean frowned "He asked to come over here after school and all he's going to do is sit around and think? I don't think so-" he grabbed a game controller and shoved it into Gabriel's hands "Were gonna play a game and I'm gonna kick your ass!" he said confidently, grabbing his own control and starting up the game system.

Gabriel laughed "Oh Dean'o you really know how to make me laugh, you have the best jokes" the teen grinned, getting ready to kick some butt and for the first time since he did what he did with his brother he wasn't thinking about it.

\----

Lucifer paced up and down in the living room, it was dinner time and hen was damn hungry and Crowley hadn't cooled anything, now that he was thinking about it the raven haired man hadn't come out of his room since their little blow job session, was he mad about Lucifer thinking of someone else.. no that couldn't be it, he had said it was find… hadn't he? Well whatever if he wanted to stay locked up in his room that was his choice.

Looks like his would have to make his own food, as he walked into the kitchen he heard a knock on the door, he doubted that Crowley would get up to get it so he guessed he would have to.

Gabriel stood outside of Crowley's house, tapping his foot lightly, maybe it would have been best to stay over at the Winchester's house instead of coming back, he was about to turn around and leave when the front door open "Welcome back, little brother" his brother's voice entered his ears "Aha- Thanks" Gabriel sighed and walked inside "I'm hungry, what's there to eat?" he asked, he had only been eating snacks at his friend's house so he was really hoping there would be a proper meal fr him to eat.

"Yeah… there's nothing prepared to eat since Crowley seemed to have locked himself away in his room" he shrugged, slowly making his way back to the kitchen "I was going to make something though so if you just wait a little them there'll be something to eat" he stated.

"You're going to cook?" Gabriel questioned, wide eyed. Lucifer nodded and began to get ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. The teen sat down on one of the kitchen stools, well Lucifer's food was probably better than nothing... At least he hoped.

\----

After about an hour of scrambling around the kitchen, cooking, cleaning and plating Lucifer finally placed a plate of food in front of his little brother "Its nothing special but it works" he shrugged, sitting down with his own plate of food.

Gabriel looked down and inspected the plate that was placed in front of him, it was a seemingly simple pasta dish. Noodles, mince, cheese sauce and grated cheese with some sort of green garnish. He brought a forkful of it up to his mouth, his eyes widened, as it touched his tongue… it was delicious and sweet "This is so good, I had no idea that you could cook" Gabriel said in surprise.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me" The blonde stated, shoveling his own food into his mouth, he was used to the sweetness of the pasta as he would usually wouldn't make it so sweet but since he was cooking for his brother as well he figured he should make it sweeter after that was what the younger liked.

Gabriel didn't say anything after that, he only sat quietly eating the rest of his food, maybe he would ask for Lucifer to cook for him again sometime.

\----

Later after washing up and changing onto their sleepwear the two brothers sat opposite each other in their temporary room, there was an awkward silence between the two, there was something that both of them wanted to do but they were both unsure of the other wanted to do it too.

"I'm going to sleep" Gabriel cleared his throat and climbed into his makeshift bed on the floor.

Lucifer looked to his brother, oh what the hell. He climbed on top of the teen and stared down at him just before leaning in for a kiss, the younger remained still, not kissing back but not pushing away either.

Gabriel felt his older brother's tongue slip into his mouth, what should he do? push him away? no it felt too good, so then should he kiss him back? what could go wrong they were in trouble already after all and beside its not like anyone could see them right now 'oh screw it" he thought as he began to kiss back, sliding his tongue along the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully i won't take forever with the next chapter XD 
> 
> I might take a break from this one though, thinking about doing a one shot maybe //shrug


End file.
